My Fair Ryoko
by Corley
Summary: When Ayeka pushes Ryoko too far, what will a pirate do to prove her worth? Please Review!
1. My Fair Ryoko Prolouge

# My Fair Ryoko

## Prolouge

* * *

a/n: Please be kind. So if some of the characters seem OOC then I'm sorry. I got this idea after watching a movie in English IV. Thank you, and please be kind and leave feedback. p> 

* * *

Dis: I don't own anything, please don't sue, I'm writing for fun. 

* * *

Another fight. 

Ayeka held her ground firmly for once. Not budging toward anger, but keeping focused on Ryoko, and maintaining a low, yet firm voice. Tiny-balled fists at the end of her steal straight arms were held unmoving at her side. No mistaking, this was a fight the Princess intended to win. 

"Impossible." The purple haired Jurian hissed. 

"What did you say?" Ryoko challenged. Her golden cat eyes narrowed upon the pompous purple princess. Though her outward appearance of a crossed armed woman leaning against the wall next to Washuu's lab door seemed to make others believe that nothing the other one was saying was getting to her, Ryoko bristled inside. 

"The truth." Ayeka spat. "You're not worthy of any one, let alone Tenchi. Your manors are appalling, your tongue is detestable, and your appearance is lacking any refinement." 

The others were watching from a safe distance, and for once, was silent. Mihoshi clung to Kiyone's arm, a soft whimper sneaking out of the blond's throat with every sharp word thrown between the ladies. Sasami, looking from the kitchen into the dinning/family room area, held a depressed frown on her young lips. The scientist also bore a similar frown, but hers was bitterer than the young cook's was. Ryo-ohki mewed gently at her mistress, who flinched visibly under the cutting remarks. 

Tenchi, who had been left in charge of the home after his father went to work and his grandpa left to spend time in Tokyo, sat emotionless on the couch. His head directed toward the conflict, ears perked to hear every word, and his heart remaining silent. Normally the Maskai boy would have jumped in to defend one or the other girls, but how could one deny the truth? 

"Take that back!" Ryoko demanded, but was answered with a smirk that rivaled her own cocky expression. 

"Why should I? You know as well as I do that everything I have said is not an accusation, but the facts laid before you, in all their grimy glory." Ayeka's confidence crept further up in her prestigious throat. "And as for talents, HA! What a joke!" 

Ryoko's true feelings began to show, her upper lip drew back into a snarl, her fist raised level with her chest ready to strike at the offending, over bearing troll that dared to call her unworthy! 

"I have plenty of talents!" The cyan haired pirate shouted defensively to a laughing Princess. "My powers are-" 

"As rude and destructive as your very presence." Ayeka finished with a gleam of smugness sparkling in her ruby eyes. Triumph began to coat her tongue, and covered her words, "Face it, Ryoko, you have no womanly charm, save for a that of a hor's, and are no lady worthy of a Prince Charming." 

The straw that broke the camel's back. One thin line and the shell crumbled under the weight. Tears stung Ryoko's normally happy-go-lucky eyes, uncontrollable emotions washed over her in unforgiving tides. It wasn't the first time where she had been called a hor, ho, hooker, or any other colorful names such as that, but it was the first time that they stung. Not from the person in which spoke them, much more the truth backing up that claim. 

"I'll show you!" Ryoko screamed, "I'll prove it to you all!" With that outburst, and before the first tear could roll down her shaking face, the woman disappeared. 

To where, no one would know for months.


	2. My Fair Ryoko Chapter 1

# My Fair Ryoko 

## Chapter 1

* * *

a/n: Sorry about the time it took to get this out. I had to rewrite this chapter several chapters till I was satisfied with the results. This will be an crossover into another anime, but you don't have to know this other anime due to the fact that this will be a Ryoko POV. Thank you all that read and reviewed my prolouge. I'm not a great writer, and still would like for somebody to proof read for me. Thank you and happy reading.

* * *

Stupid. 

Her actions, her boast, and then her hasty departure were all summed up in that one word. Though Ryoko tended to push the blame more on, Ayeka, and her pretty and pristine ways, she felt it fall upon her mind as well. No one told her to leave or made her make a promise of proving to them that she could be, well, whatever it was called to be a nice space pirate. Pride, both punishing and pleasuring, held her strongly to her departing remark. 

Running a hand through her cyan spikes, Ryoko leaned back in the plush train seat and watched the dismal world outside of the window slip by. The sky was stuffed with thick gray storm clouds, giving all those poor souls stuck outside enough warning to run home. Sunshine threaded through the soupy clouds, trying vainly to recapture the ground in its warmth with no success as the rain started to patter upon the earth, choking the sun out completely. 

This was far from the first time Ryoko re-thought her actions from two weeks ago. She had no where else to turn, only meager funds, and a few other things which she could count off on one hand. Miraculously, when she'd gotten enough control over herself to go back to Tenchi's house, she'd found everyone asleep and oblivious to her return, and shortly after, her second leaving. Traveling seemed logical, since she could teleport onto one, and then leave when ever she wanted to. 

She'd already been to several slightly interesting cities, but nothing they offered could hold her in their limits for more than a day. At least, until the woman stumbled upon Miss Azile's School for Girls. 

As it turned out, the school was indeed for young woman, but more importantly teaching them the things such as adequate, proper defense, and other 'girly' things. Ryoko had hidden her eagerness with flippant remarks when she'd spoken to the head mistress, who eventually asked her to join the school. Reluctantly, the would be student had confessed of her money situation, or lack there of. 

"It's always nice to start with the truly 'raw' ones." Miss Azile had stated, the funds were no problem to the headmistress. But the elderly lady was taken back when Ryoko also stated she was a party of one. There was a rule of some sort about only two woman, as a group, were aloud admission. 

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let you and someone, who, is as equally inadequate in the feminine ways as yourself, stay here with no fees. The summer course is starting soon; you must be here for May the 24th to enroll, is that all right? You'll be my guinea pigs." 

Ryoko had cringed at the expression, but sobered quickly knowing the lady in front of her was nothing like her slightly odd, highly intelligent mother she'd left behind. 

Free food, free room and board, and free lessons. Who could refuse? Only problem was the partner. She wasn't going to ask any of the girls she knew, the demon caller knew full well that she'd end up killing them from irritation. Ryoko played with the idea of kidnapping some one off the street, but then quickly dismissed the idea. The only other alternative was to pick a place on the map and head there. 

The place was near Tokyo, somewhere the pirate never even heard of. A small city randomly picked. Thinking ahead for once, Ryoko decided the only way other than going door to door and asking, would to be put an ad in the paper. It had taken her a while to think of the correct wording in which to call forth a partner. The lady at the newspaper had sounded a bit baffled at the request Ryoko made, but said she'd run it for a week like requested. 

Soon the train was decelerating, as Tokyo came into view. Most of the people on the train were 'country bumpkins' and oohed and awwed over the sights of the busy city outside the train. Bored, Ryoko started to collect her bag from the overhead compartment, she'd seen all of Tokyo before. Once the train stopped, the weary and bright eyed travelers flowed from the doors of the train, Ryoko in their numbers. 

After grabbing a map of the local area, the pirate set out in the direction of the city of her destination. If she'd been to this particular city before, getting there would be as quick as a thought. But, Ryoko chided herself, she hadn't been, nor did she have enough money for a Taxi. 

Sighing, the woman shifted the weight of her backpack a bit, and began the nerve-wracking job of breaking free from the bustle of people of Tokyo. Trying to control her temper was hard enough, but withstanding the temptations to simply slice, literally, her way through the crowd was harder. Ryoko's thoughts danced around a singular question all through the train ride, and even as she walked closer to the city limits of the metropolis, it wanted an answer. 

"Wonder what it's like in Nerima?"


End file.
